


De un modo u otro

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Adolescencia, Aparición de otros artistas, Ligero SungBri, M/M, Mención de Kim WonPil, Mención de Yoon DoWoon, Otros artistas como familiares de los chicos, Park Bros mejores amigos, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Las intenciones de YoungHyun habían sido solamente las de aprender a besar, para poder hacerlo bien con SungJin. Jae solo quería que YoungHyun lo dejara en paz. Pero las cosas entre los dos se ponen de cabeza, sus verdaderos sentimientos afloran, y todo transcurre demasiado rápido.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	De un modo u otro

**De un modo u otro**

Ninguno de los dos se explicaba cómo es que llegaron hasta esa situación. Ciertamente, desde pequeños se habían pasado la vida molestándose el uno al otro. Peleando entre ellos, haciéndose bromas y poniéndose retos que en muchas de las ocasiones los rebasaban. Sin embargo, nunca se han odiado de verdad, el odio era una palabra muy fuerte para dos personas cómo ellos; siempre ha sido más la satisfacción de ver al otro fastidiado y saberse la única razón detrás de sus expresiones molestas o desconcertadas que otra cosa. Sí estaba la rivalidad, pero también existía el compañerismo entre ellos, ¿cómo explicarlo? YoungHyun no permitía que nadie molestara a JaeHyung, ese era exclusivamente su privilegio y JaeHyung, bueno, él era solamente él. Probablemente su relación era más de amo y ciervo, con la diferencia de que JaeHyung hacia de las suyas para sacar de sus casillas a YoungHyun, algo fácil de lograr, pues al chico le gustaba la atención y él podía ser un experto en ignorarlo si se lo proponía. Aún así, quien llevaba el mando entre los dos era sin duda alguna YoungHyun. A Jae tanto como importarle esa realidad, pues, no le importaba, estaba más bien, acostumbrado a ello.

YoungHyun había llegado a la habitación de Jae, luego de que la mamá del mayor le dijera que estaba ahí y le permitiera pasar a buscarlo. No tocó la puerta ni se anunció, únicamente se metió en la habitación y se trepó en su cama. Jae al notarlo, lo miró mal por encima de su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó tajante.

YoungHyun se sentó sobre sus talones y se inclinó un poco hacía él, sus pequeñas manos descansaban sobre sus muslos.

—Tengo una cita. 

—¿Y eso a mí qué? —volvió a cuestionar sin cambiar su tono seco, regresando la atención a la pantalla del móvil, sus dedos pronto se movieron ávidos sobre la pantalla, atacando y matando a sus adversarios, era claro para YoungHyun que JaeHyung estaba jugando su estúpido videojuego de persecución, armas y matanza.

—A ti nada. Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero hay algo que me molesta y vine a solucionarlo.

—¿Ah, sí, el qué?

Cansado de la actitud taciturna de Jae, YoungHyun le quitó el dispositivo de las manos y lo lanzó a un lado, y antes de que JaeHyung pudiera reclamarle o hacer algún movimiento con la intención de recuperarlo, se sentó sobre su regazo. Jae se quedó quieto, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada mientras YoungHyun se apoyaba en él.

—Vamos a practicar besarnos.

JaeHyung no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de burla ante tal disparatada idea.

—No me digas qué no sabes besar.

—No te lo estoy diciendo —le dijo arrugando la nariz en ese natural gesto suyo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban serios, pero brillaban con resolución, no había ido ahí para bromear—, pero estoy aquí haciéndote un favor. Deberías de agradecerme por pensar en ti antes que en cualquier otra persona.

—¿Quién demonios dice que yo no sé besar?

—Yo —puntualizó. Jae vio como volvía a fruncir su nariz—. Además de a tu mamá, tú no has besado a nadie. Un pico inocente en la boca no es ningún beso. Besos son los que se da Jamie con su novio o cuando mi tío Jin le roba hasta el alma a tu tío ChanSung. Esos sí son besos de verdad —declaró YoungHyun con cierto brillo de emoción e interés pintando su profunda mirada. —Debemos aprender a besar de esa manera. Y, sinceramente, no puedo practicar con nadie que sea mejor que yo.

JaeHyung sintió una opresión en el estómago. No sabía describir bien cómo esa aseveración lo hacía sentir, pero era obvio para él que YoungHyun estaba desestimándolo como siempre. Y quizá tuviera razón, no había besado más que a su mamá de niño, el pico inocente de un hijo hacia su madre que no debería de contar de ningún modo en esa temática, pero también era cierto que no estaba interesado en besarse con nadie. La lista de sus prioridades no era encabezada por saber besar apasionadamente como lo hacía su hermana mayor con su novio o su tío con su esposo. No obstante, tampoco pasaría a ser la burla de nadie, si es que en alguna ocasión la chica con la que saliera, fuera a quejarse de su falta de habilidad para robar la respiración. Ya se imaginaba a su hermana riéndose de él, un adicto a los videojuegos y a los libros de misterio y fantasía, un apasionado de la guitarra y la música.

Él siempre ha preferido quedarse leyendo algún misterio, practicando en su guitarra o jugando algún nuevo videojuego que salir de fiesta y buscarse alguna chica o chico con quién pasar el rato y explorar los placeres de la vida adolescente y del sexo. Ha tenido sus erecciones mañaneras, es cierto, es algo normal después de todo en un adolescente sano como lo es él, pero también es cierto que jamás ha tratado de aliviarlas masturbándose, siempre ha sido el efecto del agua fría de la regadera la que se encarga de eso, porque nunca ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo de otra forma. Él sabía que tenía un cuerpo y una mente sana, no había nada de malo en preferir quedarse en casa que salir con chicas o chicos. Otra cosa que tampoco tenía clara era si prefería a las chicas o a los chicos. Conocía algunas chicas que habrían querido ayudarlo a ganar terreno en el mundo de las citas, del romance y del sexo. Tenía unas cuantas admiradoras que se le declaraban cuando tenían la oportunidad luego de alguna de sus presentaciones en aquel viejo café cercano a su librería favorita. Los chicos, en cambio, eran buenos compañeros de juego, pero tampoco había tenido acercamiento con ninguno. Siendo sincero, no se sentía interesado en nada de eso. Quizá si hubiera tenido un JaeBeom como Jamie lo ha tenido desde su adolescencia o un JinWoon como su tío ha tenido toda su vida, habría desarrollado ese tipo de interés hacia las personas. Pero en su lugar obtuvo un, Kang YoungHyun. Demandante, engorroso y caprichoso. Que lo trataba a su antojo y voluntad. Siempre molestándolo, humillándolo, retándolo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que él se dejaba maltratar por decisión propia por YoungHyun y no entendía bien la razón de porqué lo hacía. Desde pequeños, si YoungHyun quería jugar a la casita, ahí estaba él haciendo de esposa porque YoungHyun siempre quería ser el papá. Qué si debían de jugar a las princesas, porque a los niños también le gustan las princesas, YoungHyun lo forzaba a vestirse como una, con los vestidos de su prima favorita AYeon, que a su vez era la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor, y YoungHyun terminaba vistiéndose a sí mismo como el príncipe. Luego, cuando su hermana y la prima de YoungHyun empezaron a maquillarse a los catorce años, YoungHyun en su infinita curiosidad, quiso intentarlo también y claro, él fue el conejillo de indias de YoungHyun como siempre. _Primero experimentaremos en ti y luego en mí, por si algo llega a salir mal._ Lo único que había salido mal había sido él viéndose ridículo. Pero nunca se negó, ¿por qué? Por una simple y sencilla razón, le era cansado discutir con YoungHyun, el chico no se callaba ni se callaría hasta que supiera que tenía la razón. YoungHyun no siempre tenía la razón; sin embargo, era más fácil hacerle creer que la tenía.

—Bien, practicaré contigo —decidió al final. YoungHyun junto sus manos festejando su victoria con una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos, dibujada sobre sus labios pintados de carmín. Jae suspiró resignado, lo que le ganó un apretón en la mejilla.

—Mira, no va a ser tan malo, voy a ser delicado contigo, Jae.

—Siempre voy a decirlo, tienes el chip invertido. Aquí el mayor soy yo y seré yo quien sea delicado contigo.

—Oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que no puedes liderar nada más que a tu club de bádminton. Así que déjate llevar por mí, será más sencillo.

YoungHyun vio a Jae enarcar una de sus cejas ante su argumento. Y debía de admitir que ese gesto era muy atractivo en él, muy parecido al gesto de su padre Nichkhun, y mira que su padre era encantador a la vista, así que podía decir que Jae era atractivo en consecuencia al haber heredado ciertos gestos y rasgos de aquel hombre. Y luego estaba esa chispa entre seria y retadora, algo alocada, que se adueñaba de su mirada cuando un desafío se presentaba ante él, que solo realzaba su atractivo todavía más. Jae debería de agradecerle esta oportunidad, porque con ese físico y esa apariencia, quedaría como un idiota y perdedor si sus admiradoras o las personas que lo seguían se enteraban de que no tenía idea alguna de cómo tocar o besar a otra persona, pensarían que era todo un desperdicio de espécimen o algo parecido. Él no era el único que ganaba ahí, ¿por qué no podía verlo, Jae?

El ceño de JaeHyung se suavizó al ver como YoungHyun se perdía en una nube de pensamientos. Asimismo, debido a la cercanía que mantenían desde hace rato, fue capaz de observar con detalle las facciones del rostro de YoungHyun. Sus rasgos eran suaves, casi tiernos cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos y cuando estaba distraído. Su cabello teñido de arcoíris, en uno de sus arrebatos, caía delicadamente en pequeños mechones a los costados de su cara, si se detenía a pensarlo, podría admitir que ese impulso lo hacía lucir realmente bien, pero no se detendría a pensarlo. De todas formas, sus ojos siguieron vagando por el semblante de YoungHyun, se deslizaron hacia el cuello de cisne que poseía, un adorable lunar en la parte derecha adornaba su piel, era llamativo, pero apenas visible entre el cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme que vestía. Siguió por su barbilla, tenía una mandíbula estilizada y una nariz atractiva. Su piel realmente parecía suave, era lisa y sin ninguna imperfección. El rubor natural de sus mejillas era encantador, pero eran los hoyuelos que se formaban en ellas al sonreír lo que terminaban de darle ese toque cautivador, casi venerable. Luego estaban sus ojos, rasgados y profundos, simplemente arrebatadores, cubiertos por un abanico de espesas y largas pestañas que rozaban sus pómulos cuando miraba hacia abajo, sus cejas gruesas y definidas eran el trazo final que embellecía el lienzo que era su rostro. YoungHyun era… lindo. Sí, él se daba cuenta de que YoungHyun era mucho más que solo atractivo; pero, estaba chiflado, él lo sabía muy bien y no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por aquella pobre persona que era su cita.

—Bueno, pues empecemos — Al fin, YoungHyun había salido de su ensimismamiento y lo había sacado a él de su propia abstracción, el movimiento de sus labios color carmín lo distrajeron, eran pequeños y delgados, el inferior un poco más grueso—, primero rozaremos nuestros labios, después los separaremos y luego dejaremos que nuestras lenguas se toquen, lentamente hasta que profundicemos y nos quedemos sin respiración. ¿Captas, Jae? —Jae solo asintió, pasando por alto el tono de voz que el otro utilizó al final.

YoungHyun estaba apuntando a recrear todos esos besos que había visto en los dramas que tanto le gustaban y que veía con su prima, hasta lograr el beso perfecto. Para así, cuando llegue el día en que se encuentre con su alma gemela, será capaz de darle el mejor beso de toda su vida, donde el amor de su vida se aferrará a sus brazos y el mundo a su alrededor se esfumará y, y, y… Todo lo que las novelas románticas que lee con su mamá contaban. YoungHyun era un soñador, eso lo sabían todas las personas que lo conocían, sus papás, su prima, sus abuelos, sus amigos, los papás de Jae, la hermana de Jae, Jae mismo lo sabía, y aunque Jae quería ignorarlo, era quién sufría continuamente los desvaríos que tenía, desde pequeño era de esa manera y parecía ser que seguiría siendo de esa manera.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, YoungHyun se movió sobre el regazo de JaeHyung, acercándose más a su cuerpo, Jae por inercia colocó sus manos en las caderas de YoungHyun, apretando entre sus dedos la tela de sastre del pantaloncillo oscuro que el menor vestía. Sus brazos cayeron reposando encima de los muslos de YoungHyun. YoungHyun inclinó el rostro hacia él y Jae acercó el suyo lentamente hacia el de YoungHyun. Ninguno dejó de verse a los ojos. Sus respiraciones se rozaron entre cada centímetro que era acortado. El ambiente que los rodeaba era extraño, no era desagradable, solo diferente. De esa manera ambos empezaron a sentir como si estuvieran sumergiéndose en una burbuja.

—A la cuenta de tres —susurró sin parpadear y sin apartar la mirada de la de él. Su aliento le acarició los labios, provocando en él un estremecimiento que lo recorrió desde la espalda—Uno, dos, tres…

Cerraron los ojos a la par y sus bocas se encontraron por primera vez. El contacto entre sus labios fue suave, casi tímido, como un saludo entre nuevos conocidos. Despacio fueron moviendo sus rostros, inclinándolos hacia un lado, entreabrieron sus bocas y se aferraron a la del otro. YoungHyun se aventuró un poco más y atrapó en sus labios el labio inferior de JaeHyung, un sonido gutural escapó de él lo que provocó que se le erizara la piel y lo motivó a apegarse más a su cuerpo en la búsqueda de estimular más de ese sonido. Con atrevimiento coló su lengua dentro de la boca de JaeHyung, las puntas de sus lenguas se encontraron, el nuevo contacto estimuló en YoungHyun un corto jadeo que provocó que JaeHyung apretara las manos entorno a sus caderas y aumentara la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Entonces se convirtió en el turno de JaeHyung de buscar más contacto entre ambos sinhueso y cuando lo obtuvo no se detuvo solo en eso y exigió más fricción entre ambos músculos de la que YoungHyun pudo soportar.

Separándose con la respiración agitada, YoungHyun volteó el rostro, JaeHyung abrió los ojos luego de que sus labios entraron en contacto con la mejilla de YoungHyun al perder el de sus bocas. El ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas llenó el silencio de la habitación. YoungHyun se sentía con el rostro caliente. JaeHyung, por su parte, quería más de ese beso.

—Creo que ha ido bien —musitó YoungHyun un poco nervioso. El beso había sido…

—Creo que aún le falta mucho para que se parezca a lo que describiste al principio —arguyó JaeHyung, sus labios quemaban, querían más contacto con la boca del menor. Alzando una mano, tomó a YoungHyun por el mentón e hizo que ladeara el rostro de nuevo en su dirección—, sigamos —susurró con resolución, cubriendo aquella suave y rojiza boca con la suya una vez más. En esta ocasión fue directamente hacia a la cavidad bucal, recorriéndola con un ímpetu que no sabía podría tener hacia él. YoungHyun gimió dentro del beso, entre sorprendido, nervioso, acorralado, no sabía. No entendía que estaba sintiendo, pero se movió a la par de JaeHyung o lo intentó, porque JaeHyung estaba exigiendo más, más… _Demonios_ , punzó su mente en un atisbo de lucidez, ¿ _cuándo se había mostrado tan atrevido y demandante, JaeHyung? Nunca_. La respuesta hizo burbujear algo en su interior.

Fue así, en medio de un beso hambriento y de experimentación que Jamie los encontró al ir a buscarlos por orden de su mamá. Y no supo cómo reaccionar en un inicio, no por falta de palabras ni por sorpresa, ella sabía, todos sabían, que entre esos dos había algo más allá que solo rencillas y esa extraña amistad que tenían. Aun así, era su hermano menor a quien encontró en una sesión de besuqueo candente, con el primo de su mejor amiga.

Recargándose en el marco de la puerta, Jamie se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus pupilas se embebían de la imagen delante de ella. Mas no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, cuando Bambam, uno de sus primos, apareció detrás de ella, silbando con descaro y con una sonrisa de diversión pintada sobre sus comisuras totalmente extendidas soltando un comentario cínico donde decía algo como que _no se esperaba ese final entre ellos dos._ Patrañas.

JaeHyung detuvo el beso de forma abrupta y separó su boca de la de YoungHyun solo para encontrar a Jamie y a Bambam parados debajo del marco de la puerta de su habitación. Los miró de forma seria y casi mortal, por encima del hombro de YoungHyun. YoungHyun, en cambio y, por primera vez en su vida deseó que un agujero se abriera en ese momento ahí y se lo tragara para siempre.

—¿No saben tocar?

—Pues verás hermanito, lo hice, pero ninguno de los dos respondió y puedo entender perfectamente la razón. Tío WooYoung va a castrarte —se burló Jamie.

—¿Qué sucede?

La mamá de Jae apareció detrás de Jamie y Bambam, atraída por el escándalo, una sonrisa de medio lado se extendió por las comisuras de la boca de la mujer cuando se encontró con la escena de la que eran participes el hijo de su mejor amiga y su propio hijo. YoungHyun reaccionó al fin y se apartó con rapidez de Jae, sin atreverse a ver el rostro de su tía. No entendía porque estaba comportándose de esa manera, él no era así, nunca se avergonzaba por nada. Jae, por otro lado, se sintió fastidiado por la pérdida repentina del peso de YoungHyun sobre su regazo, por la carencia del cuerpo entre sus brazos y la falta repentina de su calor. Pero cuando se percató de la línea de pensamiento que estaba siguiendo su cabeza, se enojó consigo mismo por sentirse y pensar de esa manera acerca de YoungHyun. Minutos después apareció Nichkhun detrás de su esposa, sin notar mucho más allá de la cara de fastidio de su hijo y la ruborizada de YoungHyun, su ceja se enarcó con sospecha para enseguida notar con recelo el estado prendido de las bocas de ambos adolescentes. —Muy bien, todo mundo será mejor que nos apuremos o perderemos la reservación del restaurante. Jamie, Bamban, espérenos en la sala. Jae cámbiate de ropa —cuando miró a YoungHyun, el menor le rehuyó la mirada—, YoungHyun ven con Irene y conmigo. —Alargó un brazo en un ademán para que el chiquillo los siguiera. YoungHyun se levantó rápidamente de la cama y pasó por delante de los padres de Jae. Se sintió mucho mejor al salir de aquella habitación y dejar de ser el centro de atención de las indiscretas miradas de la familia de JaeHyung.

Jae suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas en su cama, se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación por unos segundos antes de pararse a cambiarse de ropa.

—Yo, lo siento —se disculpó YoungHyun afuera en el pasillo. Sus ojos no miraban a ninguno de los padres de JaeHyung, sino hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Nichkhun con voz condescendiente. Irene permanecía a su lado, callada, observando al menor con cariño en realidad.

—Por… Yo vine a ver a Jae con la idea de que practicáramos diferentes… cosas y estábamos haciendo eso, no era mi intención que nos encontraran de esa manera.

Irene buscó la mirada de YoungHyun, pero el niño, _adolescente_ , se repitió en la mente, le rehuyó la mirada. Ah, el YoungHyun de su amiga SeulGi, seguía apenado y era todo un encanto verlo de esa manera, porque era inusual verlo comportarse de esa forma. —Está bien, YoungHyun, no tienes que darnos ninguna explicación, además ha sido culpa de mis hijos —le dijo con delicadeza en la voz. 

YoungHyun quería irse a casa. No había hecho nada malo para sentirse así de cohibido, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Pero muy en el fondo, él sabía que era algo más lo que lo tenía tan fuera de sí. Más seguro que probable, todo tenía que ver con lo que hizo minutos atrás con JaeHyung, todo lo que sintió cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, con sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas entrelazadas y sus alientos entremezclados. Si ese beso no le hubiera removido el mundo, él estaría en ese momento en la habitación de Jae, burlándose de su torpe habilidad, y no queriendo refugiarse en los brazos de su mamá, porque su papá sería un grano en el trasero si se enteraba.

Irene sintió la mano de Nichkhun sobre su hombro. Cuando volteó a verlo y se encontró con sus ojos no pudo hacer más que suspirar y preguntarse, ¿cuándo fue qué su esposo se volvió tan empático? Quizás era porque YoungHyun estaba actuando muy cohibido y ella tenía la intención de que le dijera algo más. Llevó su mano hasta la cabecita de YoungHyun y le revolvió el cabello. —Vamos, YoungHyunie, te llevaré a tu casa; porque supongo que no querrás ir a cenar hoy con nosotros, pero ya será en otra ocasión —terminó sonriéndole conciliadora. YoungHyun asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, siguiéndola hacia las escaleras. Irene volteó a ver a su esposo antes de bajar por ellas. —Vete con los chicos, amor, los veré allá en un rato —Nichkhun asintió y ella y YoungHyun se marcharon primero.

*

YoungHyun estaba en su habitación, acurrucado en su cama cubierto hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, su mente era un caos y si cerraba los ojos, la imagen de JaeHyung aparecía detrás de sus parpados. El recuerdo de sus labios de corazón, abultados y rosados sobre los suyos delgados y pequeños, era una constante desde la pasada noche, apenas pudo dormir pensando en lo bien que se sintió la boca de Jae contra la suya, en lo suave que eran sus labios y lo maravilloso que habría sido alargar más el momento. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza ante el último pensamiento, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato porque el brusco movimiento lo mareaba. Soltó un largo suspiró y se destapó, pateando las sábanas con rabieta, estas se enredaron en sus pies, lo que lo aumentó su frustración.

—¡Estúpido, Jae, todo es tu culpa! —exclamó berrinchudo, frunciendo los labios en un mohín de enfado.

—¿Qué hizo, Jae?

YoungHyun subió la mirada solo para encontrarse a su mamá parada a un lado de la cama, con el cesto de la ropa sucia en las manos.

—¡Mamá qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo entraste? Más importante, ¿por qué estás escuchando conversaciones privadas?

—Bueno, hijo, es sábado y sabes que Nana lava los sábados, vine por tu ropa sucia porque no la sacaste cuando te dije —Deliberadamente ignoró el reproche impregnado en la voz de su mamá. —Y antes de que me reclames porque no toque la puerta, te digo que lo hice, pero como no atendiste a mi llamado, me tomé la libertad, como tu madre, de entrar. Y te encontré haciendo rabieta debajo de las sabanas, quejándote de JaeHyung y eso ni siquiera puede catalogarse de conversación privada. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que, según tú, te hizo esta vez?

YoungHyun se sentó estilo indio sobre la cama, se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver a su mamá a los ojos, con su nariz fruncida y un puchero sobre los labios. Su mamá siempre teniéndole tan buena fe a Jae, como si el otro no rompiera ningún plato, pero ayer justamente a él le había roto la cordura. Y desde entonces y por su culpa él estaba todo raro, fuera de personalidad. SeulGi ladeó la cabeza, detallando a su hijo. Dejó sobre la silla del escritorio el cesto de la ropa para luego acercarse a la cama y sentarse a un lado de él, palmeándole una de sus rodillas desnudas con cariño.

—¿Vas a defenderlo como siempre, mamá?

SeulGi negó con la cabeza, aguantando la sonrisa que quería florecer debido al tono enfurruñado y recriminatorio en la voz de YoungHyun.

—Solo quiero saber que pasó esta vez —mencionó sincera, mirándolo con ternura. Para ella no era nada extraño el humor de YoungHyun, estaba acostumbrada a verlo molesto, encaprichado, cuando Jae, el hijo de su mejor amiga Irene, no hacía lo que él quería, cuando decidía ignorarlo o cuando hacia lo que él quería sin rechistar, porque con eso alborotaba la confianza de su niño. YoungHyun era alguien difícil de tratar en muchas de las ocasiones. —Tienes ojeras —señaló, acariciando dichas manchas debajo de los ojos de su hijo—, pero tu mirada tiene un brillo encantador y resplandeciente, entre esperanzador y soñador, y tus mejillas están alborotadas —le pellizcó una al no aguantarse las ganas, las mejillas de su hijo eran redondas, adorables y estrujables. Nadie podía resistirse a ellas.

YoungHyun que había estado asombrado por la perspicacia de su mamá, nada inusual si era sincero; cerró un ojo y arrugó la nariz al ser víctima de sus largos dedos viciosos. Sin embargo, sabía que podía ser sincero con ella y contarle todo.

—Ayer fui a casa de Jae y le pedí que practicara conmigo besarnos, porque tendría una cita y no quería parecer inexperto. —Bajó la mirada, sus pestañas acariciaron sus pómulos, SeulGi era consciente de lo hermoso que era ese gesto en su hijo, pero también de lo devastador que podría llegar a convertirse para la persona que presentara interés en él. —Él estuvo de acuerdo cuando le di algunos argumentos válidos, pero cuando nos besamos. ¡Mamá! —volvió a mirarla, sus ojos resplandecían con pasión y embrujo, su alma exaltada no podía esconderse ni controlarse, una sonrisa delicada se extendió en el rostro de SeulGi al entender la verdad de lo que sucedía con su niño—, sus labios son tan suaves y su boca dulce y fogosa. ¡Sentí como si quisiera comerme y yo…! ¡Yo quería que me comiera! —exclamó mortificado—. Mamá, no sabía dónde estaba y solo quería quedarme entre sus brazos, mi corazón latía muy rápido contra mi pecho, me sentí mareado, pero quería continuar así con él, nuestras bocas unidas y nuestros cuerpos muy juntos. Pero luego Jamie nos interrumpió, y de pronto toda su familia estaba ahí, se dieron cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo y yo me sentí tan fuera de lugar porque no entendía que había sucedido, sabía, pero no entendía, ¿por qué me sentí así con él? Es JaeHyung, ¿no se supone que todo eso que sentí debo de sentirlo con el amor de mi vida? ¿No debería de sentir todo eso con SungJin hyung cuando nos besáramos al final de nuestra cita? ¿O es que así se sienten todos los besos? Estoy tan confundido mamá —terminó de contarle totalmente exaltado y sus ojos palpitantes únicamente aumentaban el énfasis en sus palabras.

*

Jae estaba echado boca abajo sobre el sillón de la base, aquel lugar que pertenecía al padre de su amigo SungJin y que les había cedido al ya no utilizarlo él, era su fortaleza y lo habían bautizado con el nombre de base, por redundante que fuese, así les había gustado a ellos. SungJin estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra el sillón donde él estaba acostado, ambos jugaban en sus consolas portátiles un juego de campañas.

—Hoy tengo una cita con YoungHyun —comentó de la nada SungJin, mientras presionaba con fuerza los botones de su dispositivo. JaeHyung se congeló por un milisegundo, pero retomó con fuerza y le dio un tiro en la cabeza a uno de sus adversarios.

—Entonces eres tú la cita de YoungHyun —puntuó inalterable, casi aburrido—. Ayer fue a mi casa diciéndome que tenía una cita. Me compadezco de ti.

SungJin rio tenuemente, entre divertido y satisfecho. Pero no le duró la sonrisa en el rostro porque lo mataron de pronto dentro del videojuego. —¡Maldición, Jae, debías cubrirme!

—No me percaté del tirador —fue toda su respuesta. Y entonces, soltó. —Creía que no te gustaba YoungHyun.

—Como sea —respondió SungJin, esperando que el avatar de Jae se acercará para poder revivir al suyo—. Me atrae un poco, es muy lindo y tiene esta mirada esperanzada con la que me sigue a todos lados, que me dije a mi mismo, vamos SungJin por qué no te das una oportunidad con YoungHyun. Además, me gusta la idea de tener una pareja con un buen apetito como el mío y, creo que haremos un buen combo si las cosas funcionan.

—No le gusta la comida picante.

—Bueno, yo me puedo comer su comida picante y dejarle a él la que no pique demasiado o puedo enseñarle a disfrutar de la comida picante —le quitó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

JaeHyung apagó su consola y se sentó en el sillón mirando fijamente a SungJin. SungJin al sentir la potente mirada de Jae sobre él se giró a mirarlo. Enarcó una ceja al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí —afirmó con seguridad, sin dejar de escudriñar el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué si no sabe besar o es muy nuevo en esto de las relaciones?

Era tan extraña la insistencia de Jae.

—Bueno, todo se aprende con el tiempo y la práctica. No es como que yo sepa mucho tampoco, aprenderemos los dos juntos en el camino.

La mirada de JaeHyung se opacó, eso le causó un poco de curiosidad a SungJin.

—Buena suerte entonces —le dijo Jae, agarrando su consola, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? —SungJin no entendía la repentina y rara actitud de su amigo. Era cierto que era extraño en algunas ocasiones, pero muy rara vez con él.

—Sí, olvidé que mi mamá me encargo que hiciera unas compras en el super por ella y tengo que pasar a la librería por un encargo.

—Bueno, te veo después —SungJin lo despidió ondeando su mano torpemente, Jae únicamente asintió con un cabeceo y salió de ahí.

El teléfono móvil de SungJin empezó a sonar a penas la puerta se cerró y la presencia de Jae se esfumó. Cuando miró en la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de Kakao de YoungHyun _._ Parecía cosa hecha adrede, pero él único pensamiento que se cruzó por su cabeza fue: _Qué buen timing._

“SungJin-hyung”

“¿Podemos vernos antes?”

“Tengo algo que hablar contigo”

“Claro, YoungHyun-ah. Pero ¿está todo bien?”

“Si, no te preocupes, es solo que necesito hablar contigo”

“Bueno, te veo en la cafetería Sunrise en una hora, ¿te parece?”

“Sí, sí, en una hora hyung, gracias”

“Hasta entonces”

La puerta se volvió a abrir y cuando subió la mirada, la figura de Jae estaba de nuevo ahí. Las cejas de SungJin se alzaron con incertidumbre, frunciéndose un poco en el espacio del entrecejo.

—¿Se te olvido algo, Jae? —preguntó con duda.

—No —negó acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza, su mirada se deslizó un segundo hacia un costado mientras se chupaba la mejilla, peleándose con sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en SungJin, que seguía sentando en el suelo con el móvil en la mano se decidió. —Ayer me besé con YoungHyun.

Los ojos de SungJin se abrieron sorprendidos y sus gruesas cejas se levantaron, acrecentando el gesto. Su boca, en comparación, se volvió una fina línea.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal?

Fue el turno de Jae de asombrarse, sus pequeños ojos abriéndose más allá de su tamaño habitual; sin embargo, se compuso de inmediato. —¿No te molesta? Vas a tener una cita con él en la tarde.

—Bueno, hace poco me mandó un mensaje, pidiéndome que nos viéramos antes, quizá querrá hablar de eso también —lo último lo comentó más para sí mismo sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me ha dado un presentimiento —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Pero eres su crush desde que lo salvaste de aquel balonazo que iba directo a su cabeza en sexto año. No veo razón coherente, lógica, asertiva, congruente, racional para que quiera hablar con el dude que le gusta acerca del dude con el que se besó el otro día solo para no hacerlo mal con el verdadero dude que le gusta. Man, en serio, tú estás de broma aquí.

—Respira, dude, no necesitaba tantos adjetivos, ¿sabes? —le indicó—. En resumen, YoungHyun fue a buscarte ayer para practicar contigo cómo besarse conmigo hoy.

— No pude haber hecho mejor síntesis. Ayer solo fui su hombrecillo de indias —dijo con sabor amargo. SungJin quien había estado estudiando cada uno de los gestos que Jae hacía mientras se quejaba, le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta, YoungHyun?

—¿YoungHyun? ¡Claro que no!

SungJin enarcó su ceja, la incredulidad pintada en cada una de sus facciones, se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez… No lo sé, ¡ARG! —se revolvió el cabello frustrado, estaba sintiendo un mundo de emociones y sentimientos en su interior ante el recuerdo de los pizpiretos labios de YoungHyun contra los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, lo inocente de sus suspiros; se mordió el labio, ¿le gustaba, YoungHyun? Sí, eso parecía. —Sí —admitió al final, con voz ronca, ahogada.

—Vaya…

—Sí, vaya.

—Entonces si sabe besar.

Jae habría querido contestar con un “Sí, man, sí sabe” pero la realidad era que YoungHyun fue muy inocente y solo siguió su comando. Sus labios con brillo habían seguido los suyos y eso a él le había encantado.

No obstante, no era como si Jae fuera un experto en el área.

*

YoungHyun parpadeó al reflejo en el espejo. Había terminado de darle el último toque a su maquillaje, un maquillaje discreto y de tendencia entre los jóvenes de su edad, el brillo de labios que se había comprado en su última salida al centro comercial con WonPil y DoWoon, le quedaba muy bonito. Hacia lucir sus labios humectados, nutridos y apetecibles. Se besó los labios, para que el producto se asentará bien sobre ellos y se miró el rostro de perfil a perfil. Contentó con su apariencia. Le sonrió a su reflejó:

—Vamos a hacerlo, YoungHyun —se guiñó.

Tomando su chaqueta y sus demás cosas, YoungHyun salió de su habitación.

Abajo sus papás leían una copia del nuevo libro escrito por su padrino, Lee JunHo, “Sin temor a lo que venga” Rezaba en la portada, sus papás eran lectores betas de las publicaciones que hacía su tío, y cuando estaba en la etapa de edición, sus padres daban su punto de vista sincero y concreto acerca de la obra, algo que su tío agradecía mucho, porque lo ayudaba a consolidar el escrito de forma segura. En esta ocasión las correcciones habían sido hechas ya y el libro que estaba en las manos de sus padres eran de las primeras copias del producto final, listo para el mercado, que su tío les había hecho llegar antes de la fecha de publicación, que sería dentro de algunos pocos días.

—Ya me voy mamá, papá —anunció de manera sutil, intentando no distraerlos demasiado. No obstante, ambos, bajaron el libro en sincrónica y lo miraron con atención. Su papá con mayor atención de la que hubiera querido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó WooYoung mirando el rostro brillante y dulcemente maquillado de su retoño. SeulGi, en cambio, le sonrió a su hijo y le deseó una linda tarde. Ella como era natural tenía conocimiento de todo lo que acontecía en la vida de su hijo.

—Que te vaya bien hijo.

—Gracias mamá —le sonrió a su mamá y se giró rápidamente para caminar hacia la entrada—. Los veo más al rato papá, adiós.

—Espera, no me has contestado —pero YoungHyun ya se había marchado.

WooYoung alejó a su esposa de su pecho, donde recargada SeulGi había estado cómodamente leyendo. La mujer sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, se levantó del sillón, llevándose consigo el libro. —Bueno, tengo que ir a hacer la lista del mandado, seguiré leyendo el libro de JunHo oppa después, nos vemos cariño —y se desapareció de ahí. WooYoung se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

*

Jae y SungJin caminaban uno al lado del otro con dirección a la cafetería Sunrise, el lugar donde SungJin se encontraría con YoungHyun. Jae iba pensando que una cita en una cafetería era algo muy cliché y aburrido. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de verse ahí si ya se conocían ambos? Además, acostumbraban a ir a ese lugar con su grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, no le comentó nada de ello a SungJin, quién se había mantenido en silencio desde el momento en que le terminó de platicar su situación con YoungHyun.

Estaban doblando la esquina de la cuadra donde se encontraba el café, cuando SungJin detuvo a Jae del brazo, el mayor se paró y sus pequeños ojos miraron con incertidumbre a SungJin.

—¿Me constaste tu beso con YoungHyun porque no quieres que tenga una cita con él, cierto?

Jae ya había admitido que sentía cierta atracción hacia YoungHyun, así que mentir no era una opción, además, creía que ya había dejado claro sus motivos al contarle aquello.

—Te respeto y te quiero como amigo, Jae, pero si YoungHyun quiere continuar con la cita no voy a ser quien la cancele.

Jae soltó un suspiro de frustración, pero asintió de mala gana.

—Bien. Tampoco vas a quedarte a ver como transcurre, dude —sentenció SungJin. Jae volvió a asentir de mala gana.

—¿Acabaste ya?

—Sí.

Al reanudar el camino para que así SungJin llegara por fin a su destino y Jae pudiera continuar hacia el suyo propio, se toparon con YoungHyun en la entrada del café. El menor lo primero que notó fue la presencia de Jae al lado de SungJin. Lo señaló con su índice, entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos. Jae con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la amplia sudadera que vestía, revoleó los ojos y rechistó con fastidio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Park JaeHyung? —La voz de YoungHyun fue alta, un poco más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado que sonara, pero en su interior intentaba disimular los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Ambos detallaron a YoungHyun a consciencia en aquel momento. Jae notó rápidamente que el menor se había esmerado en su imagen. Un maquillaje muy sencillo que hacía resaltar dulcemente los rasgos atractivos de su rostro. Una base ligera haciendo lucir su piel sana, sin imperfecciones y natural. Un poco de rubor en sus pómulos y algo de sombra en las esquinas de sus ojos, sus labios, sin embargo, eran los más impactantes. ¿Cómo conocía todo esto, Jae? Bueno, fue chivo expiatorio de YoungHyun por mucho tiempo que por supuesto para ese momento iba a conocer de maquillaje. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos, al ser consciente de lo bonito que se había arreglado YoungHyun para su amigo; le dedicó una mala mirada a SungJin quien se hizo el desentendido y saludó al menor.

—Te ves muy lindo hoy, YoungHyun. —El rostro de YoungHyun inmediatamente cambió al dirigir su atención a SungJin, sonriéndole de manera brillante y especial, sus mejillas se llenaron de color, vivaces, preciosas. Jae sintió sus entrañas estrujarse. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarlo y despertar estos sentimientos por él? ¿Era su destinado padecer continuamente al lado de YoungHyun?

—Bueno, yo me voy —Miró fijamente a YoungHyun al decir esas palabras, el menor se sintió estremecer bajo el efecto de aquella mirada. SungJin, por su lado, suspiró para sus adentros sin soltar prenda. Bien lo suponía desde hace tiempo, estos dos sentían por el otro algo más que animadversión.

Jae se marchó, pero la mirada de YoungHyun siguió su silueta por más tiempo del que habría querido, y la habría visto desaparecer si SungJin no se aclaraba la garganta. —¿Entramos?

YoungHyun asintió delicadamente con su cabeza y entró con él al establecimiento. Ambos se dirigieron en automático hacía la mesa que solían ocupar cuando se juntaban con sus amigos en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no se sentía nada diferente? Oficialmente esa todavía era una cita con SungJin y su corazón no se sentía alterado. SungJin se quedó en silencio observando a YoungHyun abstraído en sus pensamientos, demasiado ensimismado que no parecía detallar mucho en la mirada del mayor sobre él.

—¿Te pido lo de siempre, YoungHyun? —El menor apenas asintió con su cabeza. SungJin se levantó para hacer el pedido en la caja, YoungHyun ni lo notó.

En el instante que SungJin regresó con el pedido de ambos, lo primero que hizo YoungHyun al tomar su bebida entre sus manos y luego de intentar sorber de la pajilla, fue quedarse viendo ese delgado tuvo de plástico contaminante, que tenía una cantidad enrome de años de inútil duración; con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, para posteriormente pronunciar: —Jae nos reclamaría si nos viera tomando de estos popotes y no usando el que nos regaló él —que cabe mencionar, era de uso sustentable.

SungJin se encogió de hombros. —Jae no está aquí. Y no veo razón para que te preocupes demasiado por lo que él piense —Y bebió del suyo sin mucha preocupación.

—Tienes razón —contestó con voz pequeña, sorbiendo despacio por la pajilla. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, tomando de sus bebidas. Divagando en sus cabezas, más YoungHyun que SungJin.

YoungHyun dejó de beber y apoyó su rostro entre sus manos encima de la mesa, se quedó unos instantes viendo a SungJin, el mayor pronto le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. SungJin era muy apuesto y esa podría ser una cita perfecta si tan solo… Decidió sorber otro traguito de su café helado.

—Jae me contó lo que sucedió ayer con ustedes.

YoungHyun empezó a toser con fuerza, casi ahogándose con la bebida.

—¿Te contó?

—Es mi mejor amigo y al enterarse de nuestra cita se vio en la necesidad —medio explicó.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —La aseveración de SungJin lo alteró un poco—, ¿Intentaba arruinar mi cita contigo acaso?

SungJin se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Preguntándose realmente si la reunión actual podría tratarse de una cita con intenciones románticas. YoungHyun no parecía muy interesado en estar ahí con él. Y conociendo la situación vivida entre su mejor amigo y el menor delante suyo el día anterior; podía, de cierta manera, entenderlo. Y si se había permitido continuar con ella es porque quería descifrar si YoungHyun se había quitado por fin el velo de los ojos o seguía cegado. Cuando YoungHyun lo invitó a salir, aceptó porque, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Jae no había dicho nada, quizá él se equivocaba, pero el universo se encargó de acomodar las cosas en su lugar el día de ayer. Quizá él había sido el eslabón final para concretar el destino de esos dos, ¿quién podría saber? Los tres eran unos chiquillos todavía y SungJin no creía en cursilerías, aunque tampoco en lo imposible.

—Te besaste ayer con mi mejor amigo y hoy sigues nuestra cita como si nada, ¿quién es el verdadero malo aquí, YoungHyun?

YoungHyun se quedó callado y bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. SungJin tenía razón, aunque su intención ya era otra, no la había dicho aún, estaba engañando a SungJin.

—En realidad, yo vine hoy porque quería explicarte en persona que tal vez, tal vez no me gustas tanto como pensaba.

—Wow —exclamó—, ¿entonces estabas jugando conmigo? —Y SungJin, quizá también era un poquito malo a veces.

—¡No! —casi gritó apresurado YoungHyun—. Es solo que…

—Bromeo —pero no tanto o no podía serlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah? —parpadeó desconcertado. Un gesto por demás adorable, si le preguntaban a SungJin.

—¿Te gusta, Jae? —Si preguntaba, era más para que YoungHyun fuera capaz de asimilarlo a consciencia y lo vociferara a alguien más, que porque le confesara algo que intuía desde hace algún tiempo.

—Sí. Pero él me detesta porque lo he molestado durante toda su vida —YoungHyun empezó a jugar con una servilleta, abatido y nervioso.

—Bueno, es normal tener ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien que te ha molestado durante toda su vida.

YoungHyun volvió a mirar sus manos, sus dedos estrujaron el papel. SungJin tuvo que soltar un profundo suspiro.

—Pero también es verdad que Jae se dejó hacer a tu voluntad la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Qué? —volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Él es un chico que no teme decir que no cuando no quiere hacer algo o cuando las cosas no le gustan, pero siempre ha hecho lo que tú le demandabas.

—Es verdad —susurró, recordando todas las veces en que Jae hizo lo que él quería. Los juegos, el maquillaje, los mandados a los que lo obligaba a ir con él. Cuando lo castigaban, Jae se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, libros en manos y sus golosinas favoritas en la mochila. _Jae siempre ha sido medio raro_. O la ocasión donde sus papás se opusieron rotundamente a que fuera junto con su mejor amigo WonPil al concierto de 5live, porque era en otra ciudad y no era muy seguro que dos jovencitos fueran solos. Él imploró, les explicó como no podía perderse ese concierto porque quizás no habría otra oportunidad de que pudiera verlos ese año, pues no habían abierto más fechas en su país; no obstante, el no de su papá no cambió, su mamá tampoco cedió, en consecuencia, él salió de casa enojado, triste y desolado. Jae lo recibió en su habitación a fuerzas, lo escuchó lloriquear como si fuera el fin del mundo. Y cansado, él supuso, Jae le dijo que él intentaría convencer a su papá de que lo dejara ir con él, YoungHyun jamás entendería como su papá podría quedarse tranquilo y sentirlo seguro estando con Jae, pero había funcionado, viajó con ellos y regresaron, Jae medio fastidiado, pero WonPil y él felices.

—Tal vez si hablas con él y le confiesas tus sentimientos no te rechace —SungJin lo devolvió al presente.

—Pero, y sí, si me rechaza. —El miedo al rechazo era un temor constante en cualquier persona. YoungHyun no iba a ser la excepción.

—Bueno, se convertiría en un desamor, pero sobrevivirás. Dolerá un tiempo, quizás llores, te desmotives, pero saldrás adelante —le dijo sonriéndole conciliadoramente al terminar de hablar.

—Mi mamá me dijo algo parecido —parpadeó asombrado por la madurez que SungJin demostraba tener—, eres muy confiable, SungJin hyung. Gracias —le sonrió ampliamente, brillante y precioso. —Iré a hablar en este instante con Jae. —Se levantó, miró unos segundos a SungJin de forma dubitativa, pero con un pensamiento de _al diablo, fue mi crush durante mucho tiempo,_ se inclinó hacía él y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del mayor. Las mejillas de SungJin se llenaron de color, YoungHyun se despidió y apresuradamente se marchó de ahí.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de SungJin al ver la silueta del menor desaparecer por la entrada del lugar. —Lo que hace uno por los amigos —murmuró a la nada, antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida. Su ceño se frunció al notar una pequeña mancha en la tapa plástica que se apuró a limpiar con una servilleta.

*

JaeHyung regresó a su casa, lo del mandado había sido una excusa y lo del encargó en la librería, bueno, el paquete de libros nuevos descansaba sobre su escritorio sin abrir. Y en ese momento el adolescente se encontraba acostado en su cama, lanzando una pequeña pelota antiestrés hacia el techo, atrapándola cuando bajaba y volviéndola a lanzar en cuanto tocaba sus largos dedos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por ella, Irene entró. Se detuvo un momento debajo del marco mirando lo que su hijo hacía. Luego, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hasta la cama del menor. La mujer se acostó a un lado de su hijo. Viéndolo lanzar y atrapar la pelota una tras otra y otra vez, sin molestarse en voltear a verla.

—¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te tiene tan afligido? —Lo había notado llegar de esa manera a la casa. No quería ser una madre entrometida, pero Jae no era tan transparente y ella se sentía preocupada por él.

El primer impulso que Jae tuvo fue contestarle a su mamá que de dónde sacaba la idea de él abatido; pero en cambio, atrapó la pelota entre sus dedos y giró el cuerpo en dirección de la hermosa mujer. Fijó su mirada en la de su madre y, luego de un levísimo combate entre ellas, donde el tic de su ojo izquierdo lo hizo perder, un suspiro de derrota escapó de él. Una fina sonrisa apreció en el rostro de Irene y estirando su mano le pellizco la nariz a su hijo.

—Nunca podrás ganarme, pollito, deberías dejar de insistir. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Irene se extendió, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron vistosamente dejando ver entre sus rojizos labios, esos dientes brillantes que agregaban un tinte de diversión en su expresión.

—Nunca digas nunca, mamá. Un día lo haré —arguyó él.

—Tal vez —rio suavemente la mamá, levantando su mano izquierda y llevándola hasta la frente del menor. Le peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y vio como estos volvieron a caer sobre los ojos de Jae cuando bajó la mano. Jae sintió como las puntas de su cabello picaron sus ojos en el momento que cayeron de regreso encima de su frente; como consecuencia, sus parpados se cerraron. No se quejó, pero sí agachó el rostro y buscó consuelo en el pecho de su madre, se escondió ahí, entre los acompasados latidos de su corazón y el dulce perfume que desprendía. Se aferró a ella con amargura y su madre no tardó en envolverlo en su cálido abrazo.

—Hoy me di cuenta de que me gusta YoungHyun, más de lo que creí que me gustaba ayer —Su voz, de por sí pequeña en ese momento, fue amortiguada por el pecho de la mujer. —Y en este instante, él está teniendo una cita con SungJin, mi mejor amigo. Y no me siento para nada contento con ese conocimiento. Estoy molesto, dolido, me siento celoso y triste. Y no es como que tenga ningún derecho para sentirme así. Pero así me siento. Siento como mi estomago se retuerce al imaginármelos juntos sentados uno delante del otro mirándose a los ojos, YoungHyun sonriéndole a SungJin completamente ilusionado, puedo verlo claramente, los corazones en su mirada, lo precioso que se ve mientras bebe dios sabrá que habrá pedido esta vez, porque como es un día especial y diferente, seguramente pensó que debería probar una cosa distinta, puedo verlo batir sus pestañas intentando ser coqueto, porque así lo leyó en uno de sus fanfics favoritos, donde el cliché es predominante y el amor de estudiantes la trama principal. Sin saber que la forma natural en la que lo hace es más bonita y tierna que la intencional. Y SungJin no sabrá apreciar nada de eso, porque SungJin ni siquiera está interesado en él de esa manera, pero le está dando la oportunidad, haciendo ver eso como si fuera un premio que YoungHyun se ganó por todos estos cuatro años que lleva enamorado de él. Pero al final se enamorará de YoungHyun, cuando le ponga atención y conviva más tiempo con él va a suceder. Sé que sucederá. SungJin será denso, pero no es un patán ni estúpido. Van a ser felices y yo lo seré después de que superé la desazón que va a provocarme su relación.

>>No busco que me des palabras de ánimo ni de consuelo, mamá —intervino antes de que su madre hiciera algo por lo que no estaba preguntando. —Sé por lo que estoy pasando y no necesito un típico si tanto lo quieres, lucha por él. Porque no voy a luchar una batalla que sé de antemano tengo perdida. YoungHyun está enamorado de SungJin y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. _“El que nos besáramos ayer de seguro no removió nada en él, aunque a mí me pusiera el mundo de cabeza haber probado su boca y haberlo tenido entre mis brazos”_ —se escuchó decir así mismo dentro de su cabeza. —Estoy acabado, mamá —susurró, presionando su frente contra el pecho de su madre y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Ya que eres muy específico, solo diré que siendo tan consiente como eres de ti mismo, no entiendo, cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de que te gustaba YoungHyun. A veces me sorprendes hijo.

Jae no contestó, solamente se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su mamá. La mano de Irene volvió a la cabeza de su hijo y con dedos tiernos, empezó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de la nuca del menor. Jae terminó relajándose, y, tiempo más tarde, por quedarse dormido entre los brazos de su mamá.

Tal vez después de aquella charla, Jae no volvería a desnudar sus sentimientos, ni a exponer su corazón triste a nadie. Mas, Irene, que respetaba cualquier decisión que su hijo tomara, presentía que este estaba equivocado respecto a YoungHyun y SungJin, y que más temprano que tarde, lo verían.

*

YoungHyun se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de entrada de la casa de Jae. Estaba muy nervioso por dentro, pero a la vez decidido. Tocó el timbre con su índice tembloroso, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, le llamó la atención a su dedo; de esa manera, Irene lo encontró al abrir la puerta.

—YoungHyun —llamó el nombre del chico con un tono ligeramente asombrado. No esperaba verlo tan pronto ahí. Notó que el adolescente lucía nervioso. YoungHyun al escuchar la ligera voz de la mamá de Jae, levantó la mirada hacia ella, pero la bajó inmediatamente al sentirse inquieto bajo la mirada de la mujer, empezó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos índices. —Entra, por favor. —Irene dulcificó el tono de su voz para tranquilizarlo un poco. Le sonrió delicadamente y YoungHyun correspondió su sonrisa adentrándose en seguida a la casa. —¿Qué te trae por acá, YoungHyun? Me sorprendí al ver que eras tú el que llamó al timbre y que no entraras directamente en busca de mi hijo —comentó intentando aligerar más el ambiente, además, de la curiosidad que le causaba el que el menor no haya entrado como era su costumbre.

—Es que mi mamá me pidió que tuviera más modales —se inventó YoungHyun—. Vine a ver a Jae, ¿está? —La expectación llenaba su mirada, Irene rio suavemente.

—Está durmiendo en este momento, pero creo que puedes subir a despertarlo.

—¿Está bien que lo haga? —Definitivamente, YoungHyun estaba bastante nervioso.

—Bueno, lo has hecho siempre, ¿por qué sería diferente esta vez? Dudo mucho que él vaya a molestarse.

—No hay nada de diferente —se apresuró a contestar. —Gracias tía, Irene —y velozmente se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La habitación de Jae quedaba a mano izquierda; Irene lo vio perderse en esa dirección.

*

YoungHyun empezó a sentir su corazón latir muy apresurado contra su pecho, como si quisiera salirse de ahí, en el instante que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jae. Miró la puerta por un largo minuto, intentando relajarse. Su estomago cosquilleaba y su labio inferior tenía que sufrir la inclemencia de sus dientes, presionándose con tantísima fuerza contra la blanda carne. _“Tranquilo, YoungHyun, solo vas a decirle tus sentimientos a Jae, no hay nada q… Respira”_ Llenó sus pulmones con una profunda inhalación, y exhaló soltando con fuerza el aire en medio de la adorable _o_ que formaba su boca totalmente abierta al seguir el proceso para calmarse. _“Inhala y exhala”_ repitió la acción por un minuto. Entonces, agarrándose el pecho y mirando una vez más la madera de la puerta, terminó de agarrar valor, _porque él no era un cobarde_ y sin más dilaciones, tomó el picaporte y lo giró.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y él asomó la cabeza despacio, muy despacio. Miró de un lado a otro con cuidado, aun cuando la cama de Jae se encontraba a primera vista con el cuerpo del mayor descansando en ella.

Jae dormía boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada en la que dormía.

YoungHyun entró una vez que se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden, con Jae durmiendo y nada más. La verdad no entendía que pudo a ver estado esperando para sentirse tan angustiado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se aseguró de ponerle el seguro, no iba a revivir la situación pasada con la familia de Jae, sí iba declararse, sería sin espectadores ni interrupciones.

Se dirigió hasta uno de los costados de la cama. Sin apenas darse cuenta, su mirada se suavizó y su rostro dibujó una tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios al ver al mayor dormir apaciblemente. Se agachó sobre el filo de la cama, con los brazos apoyados sobre el colchón y el rostro encima de ellos. Sus pestañas se batieron delicadamente, disfrutando de lo casi angelical que lucía Jae durmiendo, y él sin haberlo advertido antes. ¿Por qué no se había fijado?

Los labios abultados y rosados de Jae permanecían medio abiertos, de entre sus comisuras empezó a escapar un hilo de saliva que hizo reír suavecito a YoungHyun y estirar una mano para limpiar esos húmedos hilos con su dedo índice y pulgar. Dejó sus dedos acariciando unos instantes los labios de Jae y luego los deslizó por la mejilla que no era aplastada por el mayor. Le acarició la piel blanca con curiosidad, exaltado por lo resplandeciente que era y lo sana y aterciopelada que se veía. YoungHyun había sentido aquella piel en el pasado, pero no la había tocado con las emociones que burbujeaban en su pecho en ese momento ni con la intención con la que le cosquilleaban los dedos.

Jae susurró algo en medio del sueño que YoungHyun no pudo identificar.

—Jae, despierta —susurró. El durmiente emitió un sonido, pero no despertó. YoungHyun intentó de nuevo; sin embargo, Jae continuó igual. Cansado, se hecho encima de él y lo zarandeó. Luego de un par de minutos, Jae abrió los ojos o lo intentó porque sus parpados parecían estar pegados.

—Basta de zarandearme —pronunció con voz baja, ligeramente ronca—, ya desperté —y amortiguada por la almohada al frotar el rostro en ella.

—Ya era hora —resopló YoungHyun sentado sobre la espalda baja de Jae, el mayor ladeó el rostro encima de la almohada al ser consciente del peso del menor arriba de él.

Jae miró de reojo a YoungHyun, apenas pudiendo mantener sus ojos abiertos y con la voz cargada con la pereza del sueño. Aun así, le cuestionó. —¿Qué haces acá y encima de mí?

YoungHyun vaciló un segundo; sin embargo, en el momento en que se animó a responderle por fin, fue interrumpido por Jae.

—Quítateme de encima, pesas.

Los ojos de YoungHyun se abrieron estupefactos. —¿Me acabas de llamar gordo? —sintiéndose ofendido después.

Jae volvió a hundir el rostro en la mullida almohada, ya iban a comenzar.

—Solo dije que pesas, pero ahora que lo mencionas…

—¡Park JaeHyung, retráctate en este preciso momento! —exigió ofuscado por la osadía del mayor.

—Hasta que te quites de encima.

—No me voy a mover hasta que tú retires tus palabras.

—Al menos déjame me volteo —exclamó rendido.

Alzándose sobre sus rodillas, YoungHyun permitió que Jae se diera la vuelta debajo de él. Una vez que Jae estuvo con la espalda sobre el colchón, mirando en su dirección, YoungHyun volvió a sentarse encima de él. Jae lo único que agradeció para sus adentros fue que el menor no se dejara caer sobre su abdomen y que con ello le sacara el aire.

—¿Y bien qué haces acá? —cuestionó ya más espabilado. —¿Tan mal te fue con SungJin?

—Claro que no, SungJin es muy agradable e inteligente, pasar el tiempo con él es solo muy productivo —la expresión de Jae se oscureció—, pero tengo algo que decirte y por eso vine.

Jae tornó a su semblante aburrido. —¿Qué?

Indignándose por su reacción, el labio de YoungHyun sobresalió encima del superior en un encaprichado puchero, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con tangible reproche. —No voy a decirte nada ya. Te quedarás con la duda toda tu vida por siempre jamás.

—Siempre tienes que enfatizar todo —alegó sin cambiar su modo—, y no es como si muriera por saber lo que sea que quieras decirme —La mirada de YoungHyun se afiló por la respuesta que dio.

—¡Deberías! —exclamó con un toque agudo en la voz—, ¡es algo muy importante que nos concierne a los dos! —extendió sus manos hacia arriba—, ¡no puedo creer tu poco interés en nosotros! —terminó de hablar totalmente ofuscado.

—No hagas tanto escándalo y solo dímelo ya.

—No quiero —y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, enfurruñado, mirando hacia un lado. Jae soltó un suspiro ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Está bien —concordó con él—, si no vas a decir nada, muévete de una vez por toda de encima de mí.

—Tampoco quiero —terco como solo él, YoungHyun se acostó encima de Jae y se aferró a él con brazos y piernas.

EL ceño de Jae se frunció al sentir todo el peso de YoungHyun sobre su cuerpo. —¡Quítate, YoungHyun! ¡Me estás aplastando!

—¡No me importa! —murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Jae. Jae de todas formas no hizo mucho por quitárselo de encima. Tener el cuerpo de YoungHyun sobre el suyo era agradable, le gustaba sentirlo de esa manera, su peso, su calor, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla.

YoungHyun olfateó el cuello de Jae sin pena alguna, al ser atraído por el perfume que el mayor usaba, le provocaba cositas en el estomago y eso parecía encantarle. Jae se estremeció debajo de YoungHyun, al sentir la nariz del menor frotándose delicadamente en su cuello. _¿YoungHyun estaba simplemente olfateándolo?_

—¿Me acabas de olfatear?

Abriendo los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado, YoungHyun se paralizó durante un segundo, ahí, respirando delicadamente el aroma que desprendía Jae, para luego únicamente bajar la vista hacia las clavículas del mayor. _Son sexis_ , pensó.

El aliento del menor le estremecía la piel y mandaba pequeñas corrientes por su cuerpo, Jae no podía seguir así. Pero antes de que pudiera empujar el cuerpo de YoungHyun hacia un lado, el menor le contestó con voz pequeña. —Sí. Hueles rico —petrificándolo en su lugar—, me gusta tu cuello, poder esconderme en él y respirar en tu piel, me siento feliz cuando lo hago. —YoungHyun cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y en lugar de ser su nariz la que se rozara con la piel de su cuello, fueron sus labios entreabiertos los que lo hicieron. No lo besó, solo se quedó así, respirando despacio contra el pulso del cuello de Jae. Como sopesando el momento. _¿Era ese el momento?_ Valía que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él, aunque lo hubiera descubierto recientemente. Además, era ese el objetivo con el que fue a buscarlo, ¿o no? Así que lo soltó de la prisión en la que lo tenía entre sus brazos y luego deslizó las manos entre sus cuerpos y apretó en suaves puños el pecho de Jae—. Me gustas, Jae —confesó estrujando la tela debajo de sus puños. Sus parpados no tardaron en copiar la acción.

El silencio llenó la habitación, lo que pareció una eternidad. YoungHyun no se movió de su posición encima de Jae, al contrario, pareció refugiarse más en él. El cerebro de Jae parecía haber hecho corto circuito, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿le gustaba a YoungHyun? ¿qué sucedía con su crush de años hacia SungJin? ¿su cita con él había fracasado? ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando tanto? ¿no estaba hace un rato lamentándose, llorando en los brazos de su mamá por él? _¡Espabila, Park JaeHyung!_ Se abofeteó mentalmente, sus manos se apretaron en la cintura de YoungHyun, adónde de forma natural habían ido a parar sin apenas notarlo. Su rostro se ladeó, su mejilla chocó con la cabeza de YoungHyun de forma delicada, luego sus mejillas parecieron acariciarse en un tímido saludo en el momento en que se encontraron. Entonces sus labios se movieron, rozaron la oreja de YoungHyun y soltaron su aliento contra ella, sintiendo como afectaba a YoungHyun. Sentirlo por sí mismo lo maravilló.

—¿Te rechazo, SungJin? —susurró contra su oído. Porque si algo era Jae, eso era ser realista, tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, y no había otra forma de que YoungHyun estuviera en ese momento ahí, declarándosele luego de una cita con su crush de años. Era algo imposible.

Lo que habían parecido horas en la mente de YoungHyun, habían sido apenas dos minutos como máximo en la realidad, cuando Jae le habló al oído. Se alejó de él, levantándose en sus brazos para verlo desde arriba. Iba a gritarle que cómo podía decirle eso, pero se detuvo al ver los pequeños ojos de Jae tristes y temerosos. Jamás le había visto una mirada como aquella en sus quince años de vida.

—No. Yo lo hice, yo cancelé la cita —contestó de forma suave. Las manos de Jae resbalaron de su cintura cuando se hizo a un lado y se sentó sobre sus propios talones mirando hacia él. Jae se sentó también, recargando la espalda en contra del respaldo de la cama. Jae no había querido que se moviera, la falta del peso de YoungHyun le dejaba siempre un vacío que apenas podía ignorar, de todas formas, se quedó quieto escuchándolo. —Pero no quise hacerlo por mensaje o llamada, quería decirle de frente el porqué. Ese porqué fuiste tú. Y en el momento en que me dijo que estaba bien, que ya lo sabía, me vine inmediatamente para acá. Por tu culpa el amor que sentía por él se esfumó como si nada. Desde que me besaste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en tus estúpido labios que no me dejan en paz ni en mis sueños y y y te detesto.

—A mí también me gustas.

—No puedo creer que, espera, ¿qué dijiste?

JaeHyung le sonrió, suave, hermosa y sinceramente.

—Que me gustas —le repitió—. Te quiero. Supongo que hacia falta un beso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas. Cuando supe que saldrías con SungJin, sentí mis entrañas ardiendo en profundos celos.

—¿Estabas celoso? ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, aunque el timbre de su voz escondía muy poco la diversión que aquella aseveración le provocaba.

—No voy a repetirlo.

—¡Ow, estabas celoso! ¡Qué lindo!

Jae rodó la mirada, mientras YoungHyun se burlaba de ello. Sin embargo, no duro mucho así, pronto tuvo el peso de YoungHyun de nuevo en su regazo. Devolvió la mirada hacia él y la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto en toda su vida, había iluminado el rostro del menor. Por un momento se quedó sin respiración. YoungHyun se inclinó hacia él, con sus parpados cerrados; sus pestañas le parecieron coquetas, divinas. Jae cerró sus ojos y terminó de juntar sus rostros y selló sus labios.

Tierno, suave.

—Tengamos una cita.

Y muy burbujeante.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé que terminaría esta historia antes de que el año acabará, pero pude hacerlo. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola, me tardé un poco, pero si lo pienso, el proceso fue rápido. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Decidí poner a varios otros ídolos como familiares de los chicos, porque es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y, bueno, aquí se me presentó la oportunidad, no me arrepiento de como los empareje ni nada; a pesar de lo extraño que resultan ser algunas parejas. Yo solo quería tener a SeulGi como mamá de YoungHyun, Irene fue decisión de última hora. Pero a los 2PM como padres de los chicos, si fue algo que siempre tuve en mente. 
> 
> Estaba escuchando You cuando daba los toques finales a la historia, y como no le había puesto titulo aún, mientras la escuchaba pensé que ese podría serlo, al final lo cambie. Eso sí, me inspiró a querer escribir una escena más, una donde Jae estaría tocando esa canción en su guitarra, pero decidí no hacerlo, porque sería modificar la mitad de la historia y esta ya estaba terminada. Aunque, si la escena me cosquillea mucho en la mente, la escribiré más adelante, quién sabe. 
> 
> El titulo de ahora no me convence mucho, tal vez lo cambie si se me ocurre otro. 
> 
> Yo no sé de videojuegos, solo quiero mencionarlo, porqué... no sé 
> 
> Los chicos sintieron que el beso fue perfecto porque se quieren, ellos de verdad no tienen experiencia aquí, por si parece. 
> 
> Tal vez, Younghyunie se lee algo afeminado, pero no lo es. Sin embargo, si quieren verlo así aquí, está bien. Aunque mi intención no fue esa. 
> 
> 5Live en este universo, es una banda liderada por JunHyeok. YoungHyun y WonPil son sus fanboys. Tenía intenciones de que DoWoon y WonPil salieran aquí también, como pareja, porque ambos me producen mucha ternura, escribirlos y verlos juntos me encanta, pero de alguna forma solo quedaron mencionados ;; 
> 
> No puedo dejar de lado a mi precioso SungBri, me ocurre que cuando escribo del Jae x Bri, quiero escribir SungBri, pero cuando escribo del SungBri, me dan ganas de escribir Jaehyungparkian. Con esto, quiero decir que el SungBri se coló aquí. Quizá solo deba escribir de los tres juntos. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia, esta vez no sé cuándo vuelva a escribir algo. Tal vez antes de que acabe el año, tal vez no. Tengo escenas burbujeando en mi cabeza pero no sé si las concrete. Y digo escenas porque son las que me inspiran a escribir, ya la idea me nace cuando me propongo a escribir la escena. 
> 
> Ahora si me extendí en las notas, pero lo sentí necesario. 
> 
> Gracias por leer mi historia y por leerme a mí al final C: 


End file.
